Wireless communication devices must often synchronize their internal timing mechanisms to signals received from a remote entity (e.g., a base stations, etc.). A wireless standard may specify, for example, a maximum amount of error that may exist between the frequency of a locally generated signal within a wireless device (e.g., a clock, an LO signal, etc.) and the frequency of a received signal (e.g., a signal received from a base station, etc.). To address such requirements, frequency correction strategies may be employed. Techniques are needed for applying frequency correction in an efficient and accurate manner.